


what if

by cgp05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Magic Revealed, Possession, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgp05/pseuds/cgp05
Summary: et si uther pendragon avait finit sa phrase et dévoilé le secret de merlin a arthur? et si uther avait pris possession du corp d'arthur?





	1. prologue: possession

arthur pov :  
je tenait la corne fermement et m'apprêtait à renvoyer mon père dans le royaume des morts, quand soudain, il me dit:

-"merlin est un sorcier, Arthur tu dois me croire!"

je tourne la tête vers merlin, le regarde dans les yeux et lui demande:

-"es ce vrai ?"

merlin me regarde puis baisse les yeux. Merlin est un sorcier, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, la personne a qui je faisait le plus confiance m'a menti, il est un sorcier merlin est un sorcier. Je l'entend me crier quelque chose que je ne comprend pas et d'un coup mon père est sur moi, et, l'instant d'après, il est en moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour n'hésiter pas a commenter


	2. chapitre 1: choc

Merlin pov:

Uther venait de prendre possession du corps d'Arthur devant moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Arthur se retourne vers moi, non, Uther se retourne vers moi , une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. il attrape une épée et se dirige vers moi.  
"je sens que je vais adorer ça ." me dit-il.  
je ne voulait pas blesser Arthur mais je n'avais pas le choix.je lança donc un simple sort d'évanouissement en espérant que cela suffirait . Il faut croire que oui car l'instant d'après le prince ronflait sur le sol. Je décida de ramener les rois dans la chambre d'Arthur et d'aller voir Gaius. Je suis rentrer comme un fou, réveillant Gaius.  
"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce vacarme, tu as vu l'heure ?" s'écria-t-il  
_"oui, je sais mais c'est très important" lui répondis-je rapidement  
-"qu'y a t-il ?" demanda t-il inquiet  
-" Uther a pris possession du corps d'Arthur" m'écriai-je  
-"effectivement c'est un problème." dit-il pensivement  
-"Et il sait pour ma magie. Comment on s'en débarrasse ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas , je vais faire des recherches. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé" dit-il calmement.  
Il a raison je suis exténuer, je tient a peine debout. Je le remercia donc et parti dormir. Le jour vint bien trop vite a mon gout, je me leva fit rapidement mon lit et alla voir Gaius. Il était en train de lire, et, a en juger par la taille de ses cerne il n'avait surement pas dormi.  
"tu as trouvé quelque chose? " lui demandai-je  
-"Malheureusement on ne peut pas forcer Uther a quitter Arthur. Par contre je suis presque sur qu'Arthur va bien. Tant qu'Uther mangera et dormira un peu, Arthur devrait survivre. Mais sache qu'Uther n'a pas besoin d'un corps vivant."  
-" Pas de bonne nouvelle alors." concluait-je  
-"Non merlin, pas de bonne nouvelle. Mais je vais continuer a chercher" répondit-il  
-"Non va dormir je vais prendre ta place."  
-Tu est sur ?" me demanda-t-il  
avant que j'eu le temps de répondre, Genièvre entra dans la pièce me fixa étonné et me cria:  
" Merlin qu'es ce que tu fais là, pourquoi tu n'est pas avec Arthur, tu as bien été le réveiller ? n'es ce pas ?"  
-"C'est a dire que…" commençai-je  
-" Et bien qu'attend tu va le réveiller, c'est le roi il a des chose a faire. Va. Le. Réveiller. Maintenant."me coupa t-elle  
Je sorti donc réveiller Arthur sous le regard pesant de Genièvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n'hésitez pas à commenter.


	3. chapitre 3: confrontation part 1

Merlin pov:  
j'arrive devant la chambre d'Arthur, tout est silencieux.je rentre, Arthur a l'air de dormir paisiblement, je traverse donc la pièce lentement et ouvrit les volets. Je me retourne pour voir Arthur les yeux grand ouvert en train de me fixer froidement. Puis un léger sourire traversa son visage.  
"Tu aurais du fuir tant que tu le pouvais encore, sorcier."me dit-il en se levant  
-"Je ne fuirai pas devant vous, je vais vous renvoyer dans le royaume des morts et je sauverai Arthur."dis-je plein d'assurance  
-"Comme si tu te souciai d'Arthur. Finalement, tu sais, je suis content que tu sois resté comme ça je pourrait te tuer personnellement."répondit-il  
Soudain une flèche d'arbalète fonce sur moi, j'arrive a l’arrêter juste à temps pour voir Arthur me foncer dessus avec son épée, j'envoi l'épée valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Uther s’arrête et rappelle l'épée qui revient dans sa main, en voyant cela je dit:  
"Et c'est moi le sorcier."  
-"Telle seront donc tes dernières paroles." répondit-il, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. je recule de quelque pas pour éviter l'épée , quand, soudain la flèche derrière moi arrêté plus tôt s'éleva dans les air avant de me foncer de nouveaux dessus, je l'évite de justesse, mais elle fonce donc droit sur Arthur, sans réfléchir j'arrête la flèche a quelques centimètre du visage du roi et la laisse tomber sur le sol, inerte. Uther me regarde surpris.  
"Intéressant" dit-il en allant s’asseoir sur une des chaise de la table de petit déjeuner  
Il avait toujours sont épée en main, mais il semblait réfléchir. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et commence a s'entailler le bras avec son épée, instinctivement je projette l'épée le plus loin possible, je ne le laisserai pas blesser Arthur.  
"très intéressant." dit-il pensivement en se levant  
"peut-être te soucie tu d'Arthur finalement." continua t-il en se rapprochant de moi  
"Arthur est mon roi et mon ami, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal." répondis-je fièrement  
-"Et tu pense qu'il se soucie de toi, maintenant qu'il sait que tu est un sorcier, tu pense qu'il tient encore a toi?"me demanda-t-il  
Je ne répondit pas, Arthur devait penser que je l'ai trahi, il devait me détester. Uther se rapproche de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille:  
"Arthur est toujours là, tu sais, je peux l'entendre, le sentir, il te hait."  
-"J'accepterai le sort qu'il me décidera." répondis-je sincèrement  
Il se mit a rire, puis quand il s’arrêta, il me mit un énorme coup de poing, m'envoyant au sol, rapidement suivi d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.Cela faisait horriblement mal, et j'entendis Uther recommencer a rire. Puis il se met a ma hauteur, attrape violament une poignée de mes cheveux et me force a relever ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et me dit méchament :  
"Maintenant, serviteur, va me chercher mon dejeuner, je deteste exécuter quelqu'un le ventre vide."  
Sur ce il repousse ma tête et retourne s'assoir.


	4. chapitre 3: confrontation part 2

Merlin pov:  
je me relève avec difficulté, puis, parti en direction de la cuisine. Une fois là bas, je pris le plateau destiné a Arthur et reparti en direction de sa chambre. En arrivant dans les appartement d'Arthur, Uther me souriait couvert de sang. Je pose rapidement le plateau sur le sol et me précipite sur Arthur seulement pour être arrêté par l'épée d'Arthur sous ma gorge. Uther en voyant mon inquiétude sourit de plus belle.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Arthur n'es pas encore mort, il le sera bientôt, très bientôt, mais là, il vit."me dit-il

La blessure est profonde et Arthur sera surement mort dans quelque heure si je ne fais rien, je regarde alors le roi et lui dit:

"Laisser moi le soigner, sil vous plait, c'est votre fils."

J’espère que cela suffira a le convaincre. Il me regarde sourit a pleine dent et m'ordonne:

"A genoux et supplie moi ou ton cher Arthur mourra."

Je réfléchi quelque seconde pour arriver a la conclusion que je ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas perdre Arthur.Alors lentement je me suis agenouiller devant Uther et j'ai dit le plus clairement possible:  
"Je vous en supplie, laisser moi le sauver."

Uther m'observa , se leva, me donna un nouveaux coup de pied qui doit m'avoir casser une côte et dit:

"Très bien, sorcier. Apporte moi mon déjeuner et je te laisse faire."

Je lui apporte rapidement le plateau et observe la blessure en faisant une liste mentale de ce dont j'allais avoir besoin. J'était en train de partir pour chercher les fournitures médicales nécessaire, quand Uther m’arrêta:

"Où vas tu ?"

-" Chercher de quoi nettoyer et penser la blessure."

-"Allons, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, je suis sur que tu peut la guérir tout seul."

Génial, d'abord il veut me tuer parce que j'ai de la magie et maintenant il veut que je m'en servent sur Arthur.La blessure n'était pas aussi petite, j'ai du répéter le sort plusieurs fois avant que la blessure ne disparaisse complètement.

"Bien, maintenant va me préparer un bain, je ne peut pas sortir comme ça" m’ordonna-t-il en touchant pensivement a l'endroit où se trouvait la blessure.

Je fis une légère révérence et parti chercher la bassine.Je revint peu après avec la bassine, qui d'ailleurs est beaucoup trop lourde, j'ai déjà mal au dos et je n'ai pas encore monté tout les seaux d'eau nécessaire pour la remplir. dix minute plus tard la bassine est prête et Uther a fini de manger. Il m'ordonna de ranger la table et de sortir, j'obéi et me dépêcha d'aller voir Gaius.


	5. chapitre 4

merlin pov:

Je reparti voir Gaius. En arrivant je ne fus pas surpris de le trouver en train de lire un autre livre.

"Rien de nouveau j'imagine."dis-je en m'asseyant près de lui

-"Si, justement. Arthur est toujours conscient, il voit tout ce qui ce passe mais ne peut pas intervenir. Et Uther peut toujours avoir accès a ses pouvoirs de fantôme" me dit-il

Il posa son livre, et se retourna pour me dire quelque chose, et s'écria:

"merlin, que t'es t-il arriver ?!"

-"Uther ma donné un coup de poing et deux coup de pied j'ai surement une côte casser." 

-"Montre-moi, s'il te plait"

Je retire mon écharpe mon gilet et mon t shirt, révélant deux ecchymoses rouge et bleuté par endroit.Il parti chercher des crèmes pour aider a guérir et me les appliqua.

"Pourquoi, ta t-il fait cela ?" me demanda t-il soudain en observant ma joue qui commençait a devenir bleu-violet

Je commence donc a tout lui raconter. Gaius réfléchi quelque seconde puis s’apprêtait a dire quelque chose, quand Arthur est rentrer, enfin quand Uther est rentrer. 

"Je pensai bien te trouver ici, j'imagine que Gaius est au courant" dit-il en s'approchant de nous.

Je me mis entre Gaius et lui, il me regarda et me dit:

"Allons, sorcier, toi et moi savons que tu ne blessera pas Arthur."

-"Non, mais je ne te laisserais pas non plus blesser Gaius." repondis-je

-"Merlin, part, le roi et moi avons a parler" me dit soudain Gaius

-"Non, je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui."

-"Sort, maintenant." ordonna t-il calmement

Je ne veut pas laisser Gaius seul avec Uther, mais, Gaius avait déjà pris sa décision. Alors a contre cœur je parti et sorti en regardant Gaius une dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour, n'hésiter surtout pas a commenter c'est ma première fanfiction alors tout commentaire est bienvenu


	6. chapitre 5

Gaius pov:

Je dis a Merlin de sortir, vu les ecchymoses sur son torse plus il sera loin d'Uther mieux il se portera. Uther le regarde sortir puis me regarda.

"Tu m'a trahi"commença t-il, voyant que je ne répondait pas,il continua "Tu as hébergé un sorcier, une abomination."

-"Merlin est bon."répondis-je

-"Merlin est un sorcier, il s'est ranger du côté du mal" grogna t-il

-"Merlin ne l'a pas choisit, il est né avec ses pouvoirs." répliquai-je 

-"C'est impossible." répondit Uther avec conviction

-"Si ça l'est, il l'est, sa mère ma dit qu'il savait faire léviter des objet bien avant de savoir marcher ou même parler."

Uther s’arrête quelque seconde s'assit et me demande:

"Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur le garçon, Parle!"

Je commence a lui parler de certain des exploits de Merlin en évitant les sujet sensible. Mais il a du le remarquer car il renverse la table avec toute les fiole, mes bocaux et mes livres et m'hurle de tout lui dire ou il y aurait des répercutions et pas que sur moi, il dit qu'il ne sera pas aussi clément la prochaine fois. Après mure réflexion je décide que la sécurité de Merlin est plus importante et commence a tout lui raconter. Uther m'observe il doit chercher a savoir si je lui ment ou non. A la fin il se lève et part sans un mot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si vous aimez ou non merci de commenter


	7. chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désoler pour l'attente, le prochain chapitre devrait sortir plus rapidement

merlin pov:

Je sorti, en laissant Gaius seul avec Uther, j'essaya d'abord d’écouter leur discution, sans succès. J'ai bien pensé a lancer un sort mais si quelqu'un arrive je n'ai nul part où me cacher, résigné je m'assit près de la porte et attendis pendant un moment qui sembla durée une éternité. Soudain la porte s'ouvre, je me lève et Uther sort, il ne semblait pas surpris de me voir. Il me regarde de la tête au pied comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-"Va aiguiser mon épée et occupe toi de mon armure.Je sens que j'en aurait besoin." ordonna t-il, puis il parti.

Je me dépêcha d'aller voir si Gaius allait bien.

"Tout vas bien Gaius ?" m'écriai-je

-"Non, je suis désolé Merlin, je lui ai tout raconter tu dois fuir, il sait pour le grand dragon, athusia, Morgane et même pour la destiner que tu partage avec Arthur."dit-il honteux

-"Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution."

-"Non Merlin pas cette fois , cette fois tu dois partir, il va te tuer ou pire si tu reste."

-"On s'est croisé quand il est sorti, il m'a dit d'aller aiguiser sont épée et de m’occuper de son armure, il aurait pu me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait."

-"Justement qui sait ce qu'il a en tête, Uther est intelligent Merlin, il est dangereux, tu dois partir." 

-"Je n’abandonnerai pas Arthur!" 

Je parti en claquant la porte m'étant fin a la conversation.Je passa tout le reste de la mâtiné a m'occuper de l'armure et de l'épée d'Arthur. L'après midi arrivait et j'avais finit, je parti donc manger, mais sur le chemin Gauvain m’arrête

-"Merlin justement je te cherchait, Arthur te cherche." m'annonça t-il

-"Merci, je vais le voir." 

je commençai a me diriger vers l'appartement d'Arthur quand Gauvain m'arrêta de nouveau

-"Où vas tu?"

-"Voir Arthur."

-"Merlin, il est dehors." 

-"Quoi?"

-" Il est dehors, il a dit qu'il partait chasser et qu'il voulait que tu le rejoigne dehors avec Excalibur." expliqua Gauvain 

-"D'accord, je vais le voir."

Je parti chercher Excalibur. Et rejoignit Uther dehors, il m'attendait avec deux chevaux , il s'avança vers moi pris Excalibur et me fis signe de monter sur le cheval, j’obéis ,il fit de même, il m’ordonna de le suivre. Quelques minute plus tard nous sortons de Camelot.


	8. chapitre: 6

Merlin pov :

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt quand je demande:

-"Où vas t-on?"

-"Encore un mot, sorcier, et je t'arrache la langue." grogna t-il.

Sachant qu'il le ferait et qu'il avait déjà la main sur le pommeau d'Excalibur, je ne dis plus un mot. Quelques heures plus tard il s'arrête au milieux d'une prairie et descend de cheval, je fis de même. Soudain Excalibur est sous ma gorge, et Uther me regarde froidement.

-"Appelle le ! " m'ordonna t-il

-"Qui ?" demandai-je, il pourrait être plus clair quand même

-"Ton ami le grand dragon. " crachat-il

-"Je, non... je ne peut pas." bégayai-je

-"Tu ne peut pas ou tu ne veut pas." demanda t-il "Ou peut être que Gaius m'a menti et que je devrai le tuer." ajouta t-il en me regardant

-"Non! Il n'a ps s'il te plait. Il n'a rien fait de mal." suppliai-je 

-"Alors appelle ce PUTAIN de dragon!!" Hurla t-il en enfonçant sa lame un peu plus dans mon coup laissant couler un mince filet de sang.

A court de solution et légèrement effrayé j'appelle Kilghara. Pendant quelques seconde le silence puis, de plus en plus proche, des battement d'ailes. Kilghara se posa au centre de la clairière nous observa et déclara:

-"Je ne peut pas dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Uther Pendragon. Baisser votre lame s'il meurs vous aussi."

Uther remis la lame dans son fourreau. Je me détendit très légèrement.

-"Alors c'est vrai tu est bien le dernier seigneur des dragons."dit Uther en ignorant royalement kilghara.

-"Désolé Kilghara, si j'avais pu, je ne t'aurais pas invoquer." m'excusai-je.

-"Tu t'excusera plus tard, mais tu t'excusera. En attendant peut être peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi Uther est dans le corps d'Arthur." me demande t-il.

-"Si c' est un seigneur des dragons, tu es obligé de lui obéir dragon , tu ne peut pas désobéir a un ordre de Merlin, n'es ce pas ?" demande soudainement Uther a Kilghara.

Kilghara ne répondit pas alors Uther se tourne vers moi.

-"Ordonne lui de répondre, seigneur des dragons." dit-il en faisant sonner le titre comme une insulte.

Kilghara expire brouillement. "Oui, je dois lui obéir."

-"Bien, renvoie le sorcier. Qu'il retourne d'où il vient." ordonna Uther en remontant a cheval.

-"Désolé Kilghara." dis-je 

-"Ce n'est rien jeune sorcier, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais je croit en toi, jeune démoniste, tu peut encore sauver Albion, la prophétie et ton roi." dit Kilghara avant de s'envoler.

Rapidement, il disparu dans les nuages, me laissant seul avec Uther, qui me fit signe de remonter sur le cheval. Je le fis, mais alors que je pensait que nous allions rentrer a Camelot, il parti dans une autre direction, je le suis dans la forêt ne sachant pas où il m’emmenait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire j'aimerai beaucoup avoir un avis extérieur


	9. chapitre 7

Merlin pov :

Forêt, lieu exacte inconnu heure inconnu

Le soir tombait, je suivait toujours Uther silencieusement , me demandant où il m'emmenait. Les arbre s'enchaîne et se ressemble mais Uther semble chercher quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Il faisait de plus en plus noir comme si on s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et l'air devenait de plus en plus froid, j'avais un mauvais présentiment. Soudain Uther s'arrêta devant une grotte que je n'avait pas remarquer a cause de la végétation importante du lieu, il descendit de cheval, je fis de même, il me tendit les rênes.

-" Occupe toi des chevaux et rejoint moi dans la grotte, sorcier, et apporte du bois." ordonne t-il sèchement avant de rentrer dans la grotte.

Je parti attacher les chevaux , leur donna a boire et parti chercher du boit sec. Il pourrait au moins m'appeler par mon prénom et arrêter de me regarder comme s'il allait me tuer, après tout je lui ai sauvé la vie et plus d'une fois pensai-je en retournant a la grotte. La grotte vu de l'intérieur ressemblait plus a une caverne, je pense, vu les symbole sur les mur que nous ne sommes pas les premier venu ici, d'ailleurs , j'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose dans le fond mais il fait trop sombre. Je me rapproche de quelque pas d'Uther, qui me fixai maintenant, un frisson parcoure mon dos, je ressentait le vif besoin de partir, mais je doute qu'Uther l'accepte, mais en même temp j'ai de nouveaux un mauvais présentiment c'est comme si il y avait ....

-"Pose les là." dit Uther, interrompant mes pensée et désignant une sorte de cheminée creuser dans la grotte que je n'avait même pas remarquer en entrant.

Je m'exécute mais il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec cet endroit. Quelque chose de mauvais.

-"Allume le feu, sorcier." sifflant le nom comme une insulte une fois de plus.

Je commença a partir cherchez les silex prévu a cet effet quand Uther m'interrompit.

-"Où pense tu aller ?"

-"Chercher les silex pour allumer le feu."

Uther semblait exaspérer par cette réponse.

-"Tu n'en n'a pas besoin, sorcier." répondit-il en sifflant le nom mais cette fois, il ressemblait plus a un adjectif qu'a une insulte.

Je m'marmonne un sort et les branche s'enflamme immédiatement, éclairant l'endroit, il y avait bien quelque chose dans le fond, une table, des accroche dans les mur et quelque chose semblable a un placard ou une armoire, il y avait surement autre chose plus au fond mais la lumière du feu ne les atteignait pas.

-"Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?" osai-je enfin demander. Uther semble réfléchir a la question.

-"Parce que je me dois de m'occuper de quelque chose."

-"De quoi ?"

Au lieu de me répondre Uther se contenta de sortir sans me regarder. Il revint quelque instant plus tard avec une sacoche et une couverture, il s'installa un lit de fortune et alla dormir. Après réflexion et malgré mon instinct qui me disait de fuir, il était tard alors je fit de même et m'endormit rapidement essayant d'oublier cette journée.

Je dormais tranquillement quand d'un coup quelqu'un est sur moi, me plaque sur le sol m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir ou de lancer un sort, mes bras furent attrapé, bloqué et mes poignet furent enchainé avec de lourdes chaîne en fer.

Château 2 jours plus tard

Gaius pov:

Merlin était parti avec le roi depuis trois jour, cela commence a faire long, j'espère que Merlin va bien. Je range mes potions et soudain Lancelot et Arthur, enfin Uther rentre d'un coup.

-"Gaius!! Merlin il est...." s'écrie Gauvain. 

Et je remarque enfin qu'il porte quelque chose dans ses bras, Merlin!! Il est évanouit et il a l'air mal. Je vois d'ici qu'il a une ecchymose sur la joue.

-"Pose le dans son lit." dit-je rapidement à lancelot. 

Lancelot va le placer dans sa chambre et Uther qui paraissait inquiet change son regard d'un coup et me jette un regard froid. Je n'ai pas le temp de m'occuper de lui, je me dépêche d'aller voir Merlin, il me sui. Une fois Merlin poser, je retire doucement son haut dévoilant d'énorme ecchymose sur son torse, je le soulève légèrement pour lui enlevé complètement le vêtement, dévoilant des cicatrice , et vu leur forme , elle ont été fait par un fouet, mon dieu Merlin mais que t'a t-il fait. Bon restons calme.

-"Que c'est t-il passé ?" demandai-je.

-"Nous sommes fait attaqué et ils ont utilisé Merlin pour m'atteindre heureusement ont a pu leur échappé." répondit Uther faignant d'être inquiet.

-"Sortez!" criai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me gène, il sortent et je part chercher des potions contre la douleur et des mixtures pour aider a cicatriser.

Merlin dort, je vais devoir atteindre son réveil pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Quelques bandages et 30 minutes plus tard, Merlin se réveille enfin.

-"Merlin! Sa va?" demandai-je inquiet

-"Horriblement mal Gaius" me répondit t-il 

-"Que s'est t-il passé? " questionnai-je

Merlin ne répond pas et évite mon regard.

-"Merlin, tu sais que tu peut tout me dire." lui dit-je gentiment en me rapprochant de lui. Merlin réfléchi quelque instant et dit:

-"Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler Gaius."

-"Bien, rendort toi nous en reparlerons a ton réveil." et sur ce je quitte la pièce laissant Merlin se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour, n'hésiter pas a commenter.


End file.
